


love you 3000

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Big Brother Peter Parker, Dead Parents Club, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Child Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSIn which, Morgan Stark and Peter Parker bond over loss and love.Or some post-Endgame angst in which Morgan Stark gets some help with coping with the loss of her father.





	love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> So, Endgame broke me and I literally just wrote this in about 25 minutes so it’s low key trash. 
> 
> Morgan acts a little bit developmentally advanced it this, so we’re just gonna attribute it to the genius she got from her daddy. 
> 
> This is from the POV of a four year old so there’s lots of run on sentences and rambling and weird phrasing.

Morgan Stark did not want to come out of her playhouse. 

Mom was calling her, but Morgan didn’t move. 

She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to love unless Daddy came and got her. And Mommy told her that Daddy wasn’t coming home so Morgan wasn’t going to leave her playhouse. Ever. No matter how much Mommy begged her. 

Instead, Morgan sat curled up in her beanbag, holding her stuffed toy, her favorite gift in the whole world from Daddy. It made her feel like Daddy was still there. 

Morgan didn’t know how long she was in there, but she could hear someone outside. 

“Knock knock,” the voice said. 

Morgan carefully peeled back the curtain of her playhouse. She didn’t know the big boy standing in front of her, but he was in lots of Daddy’s picture. 

“Hi,” Morgan said shyly. 

“Hey, kid,” the boy said. “I’m Peter.” 

Morgan tried to be polite like Daddy always told her to, but she couldn’t. “I don’t wanna go back inside,” she said. “Everyone is sad, and I want my Daddy to come home.”

“Mind if I come in?” Peter asked. 

Morgan shrugged. The big boy seemed very nice, and Daddy seemed to have loved him very much, so it was okay. 

The two of them sat in the house for a lot of minutes. 

Finally, Peter spoke. 

“You feel sad, too, huh?” He asked. 

Morgan stares at Peter. 

“I feel sad,” Peter admitted. 

Morgan was surprised that the big boy felt sad. Grown ups didn’t usually get very sad, and sometimes grown ups told fibs and said they weren’t sad when they actually were sad. 

“I feel really sad,” Morgan said. “Everybody keeps saying that Daddy saved the whole world and that’s why he can’t come home, but I want him to come home. I miss him lots and lots. And I feel very sad that Daddy isn’t coming home.”

Peter didn’t say anything else to Morgan, which felt okay, because usually grown-ups tried to make Morgan laugh or cheer up, and Morgan wanted to feel sad, because she missed her dad. 

“Peter?” Morgan called out gently. 

“Yes?” Peter replied. 

“Do you have a Dad?” She asked. Because Morgan wanted to know. 

Peter’s face looked sad now. “My parents died when I was just a little older than you are now,” he said. “I remember I didn’t wanna go inside either.” 

“Do you miss them?” Morgan asked. Peter seemed like such a big boy now, and he must’ve been little so long ago. She wondered if he still missed his parents.

Peter nodded. “Every day,” Peter answered.

“Okay,” Morgan said, because she didn’t know what else she was ‘sposed to say. “When you were little, did you go inside?” 

“After a long time I did,” Peter said. “But I sat outside for a very long time and I felt very sad.” 

“I don’t wanna go back inside,” Morgan said. “But I think it’ll make Mommy more sad if I don’t go inside.” 

Peter didn’t say anything, which was okay. Morgan hugged her doll close to her. They sat, and they were both very quiet and felt very sad. 

“Wanna know something?” Peter asked. 

“What?” Morgan replied. 

“Sometimes, I feel like my parents are still here with me,” Peter said. 

“How?” Morgan asked, suddenly confused. “I thought your mommy and daddy went away like my dad.” 

“He did,” Peter said slowly. “But you know what never went away?” 

“What?” Morgan asked. 

“All the love they had in their heart for me,” Peter replied. “They loved me so much, and I know that their love is still here with me.” 

“Do you think my daddy’s love is still here with me?” Morgan asked. 

Peter nodded. “He loved you so much, Morgan, and as long as you have his love in his heart, then there’s still part of him here with you.” 

“That’s good,” Morgan said. She paused and thought for a moment. “Daddy said he loves me 3000, and that’s the hugest number I can count to, so that means that I’ve got lots and lots of love from Daddy in my heart.”

“And you’ve got lots of love from Mommy too,” said a voice softly from outside the playhouse. 

It was Mommy. Morgan peaked her head outside of the playhouse. 

“Daddy’s friend is nice,” Morgan said. “I like him a lot.” 

Mommy smiled at Morgan. “It’s getting dark,”  
mommy said. “Perhaps it’s time to come inside.” 

Morgan turned to look at Peter, who smiled at her and nodded. 

“Okay,” Morgan said. She crawled slowly out of the playhouse. 

Peter followed. 

Morgan still felt sad, because Daddy wasn’t coming home, but now Morgan knew that she had a piece of her Daddy that was going to be with her always. His love times 3000.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me, I’ll be bawling over Avengers: Endgame.


End file.
